Alma Saiyajin
by alexa.dbz1
Summary: Las cosas cambian drasticamente, Bulma es una saiyajin y el planeta Vegita no fue destruido, Vegeta y Bulma se conoceran pero al llegar al enamorarse, habra varios obstaculos, uno de ellos es que cada uno esta destinado a estar con una persona diferente, ¿Lograran estar juntos? ¿O por un herror lo perderan todo? Entren y lean :D


**Nota de la autora: Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z son única y exclusiva propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Subo un capitulo todos los domingos o sábados y se me retraso debe ser por motivos de estudio.**

**Alma Saiyajin**

**Universo Alterno: Bulma es una saiyajin, Freezer aún no destruye el planeta Vegita por ello el planeta sigue intacto. **

**Realmente siempre quise hacer un fic, en el que Bulma fuera saiyajin pero no se me venía nada a la mente, he leído varios fics de universos alternos, pero no me gusto que Bulma siempre fuera la damisela en apuros, así que quise cambiar un poco los papeles. Bueno espero que les agrade :D**

**CAPITULO 1: INICIOS**

Una mañana más tranquila de lo normal en el planeta Vegita, en una de las numerosas casas del planeta Vegita, se encontraba una pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabello del mismo, se encontraba hablando con uno de sus padres, ellos eran Katashi y Bunny saiyajins de primera clase muy destacados en el planeta Vegita y conocidos por el rey Vegeta. Katashi se encontraba conversando con su pequeña hija llamada Bulma, que al igual que ellos pertenecía a los saiyajins de primera clase, pero Bulma no era una niña cualquiera era una saiyajin peculiar a su modo, a pesar de ser fuerte y de ser criada con dureza ella tenía un corazón bastante grande, pero jamás lo demostraría, pues según sus padres eso era ser débil.

-Bulma, hoy tendrás una misión importante, iras a purgar un planeta conmigo y otros dos saiyajins, que evaluaran tu poder-Katashi un saiyajin alto con una musculatura impresionante, y cabellos no muy comunes entre los saiyajins, color lila, lo dijo en un tono autoritario.

-No creo que debas preocuparte por eso padre, sabes que mi poder es uno de los más altos-Bulma sonaba muy tranquila y confiada.

-Estoy al tanto de ello, pero depende de esa misión iras al escuadrón que te corresponda.

-Está bien-Dijo emocionada- ¿Cuándo partiremos?

-Mañana

-Iré a entrenar- Salió de su casa.

Bulma apresuro su vuelo al palacio, pues ahí era donde entrenaban los saiyajijns de más alto rango, estaba muy emocionada por su próxima misión y tenía que mejorar su ki para entonces, al llegar al palacio los guardias la dejaron pasar y fue directo a la sala de entrenamiento, esperaba ver a unos de sus compañeros de lucha, pero al parecer no estaba así que decidió entrenar sola. Pero...

-Pero miren nada más... la pequeña Bulma esta aquí...-Dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué quieres Nappa?-Dijo enojada.-Aun estás enojado por la patadita que te di la otra vez-Dijo en tono de burla con una pisca de sarcasmo.

-¡Grrr! Esa vez me tomaste desprevenido.

- Jajajaja solo estás molesto por que una pequeña niña te gano jajaja-Dijo divertida- Además te lo merecías por chismoso.

-Ahora veraz!-Se puso en posición de combate, avisándole a sus compañeros que hicieran los mismo, pero ellos solo sonreían.

-Bueno...-Se encogió de hombros.

Nappa ataco a Bulma con un puñetazo en la cara pero ella lo esquivo volando por los aires-Que lento- Nappa se enojó con el comentario y fue a una velocidad impresionante a atacar a Bulma, dio un ataque frenético pero Bulma los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, y detuvo uno de sus ataques con su mano, y le dio una patada en la cara, mandándolo a volar, y apareció a una velocidad impresionante atrás de el para volverlo a patear y así sucesivamente... En ese instante el rey Vegeta entro con dos soldados, pero al ver la pelea que se estaba dando entre esa pequeña niña y otros saiyajins (sus compañeros estaban ayudando a Nappa) lo dejo sorprendido y se dedicó a observar, Bulma esquivaba todos los ataques que le proporcionaban con facilidad y ataco a uno por uno con una patada y un puñetazo dejándolos fuera de juego.

-¿Quién es esa niña?-Pregunto con curiosidad a uno de sus soldados.

-Es la hija de Katashi y Bunny, su nivel de pelea fue uno de los más altos que registramos.-Dijo el soldado aclarando.

-Ya veo... No pelea nada mal.

Bulma descendió de los aires y al notar la presencia del rey hizo una reverencia.

-Disculpe señor, estaba un poco ocupada-Dijo con respeto.

-No te disculpes, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Bulma.

-Con que Bulma ¿Eh?, no peleas nada mal, no te gustaría un día de estos pelear conmigo.

-¿Enserio? ¡Claro que sí!-Dijo emocionada

Al día siguiente Bulma fue con su padre al sector B, donde las naves eran dirigidas a los respectivos planetas que debían ser purgados, la misión fue todo un éxito incluso termino antes de lo planeado, a Bulma la ubicaron en el escuadrón del príncipe, pero tendría que cumplir 15 años para ir a sus respectivo escuadrón, mientras tanto tendría que ir a misiones con su padre o sola.

**Bueno este es el fin del primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, sé que ha sido un poco corto, lo siento, bueno en el próximo capitulo Vegeta y Bulma se conocerán. ¿Cómo se llevaran? **


End file.
